


Heart-to-Heart

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Mostly support for a friend, New Relationship, Relationship Discussions, looking out for each other, some male posturing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-Series. Scott finds out that Rogue and Remy have started dating and decides to have a little chat with Remy. It goes about as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 22





	Heart-to-Heart

Scott Summers was on a mission.

Not an actual mission, hence the fact he wasn’t in uniform. No, he was on a personal mission, one that had been a long time coming.

He was going to have a little chat with Remy LeBeau.

Of course, he had to find him first, which was proving problematic. Why was it whenever he didn’t need to talk to Remy, he was always around, but when he did need to, the man just up and vanished?

He’d asked Jean if she could locate him, but she had scoffed and returned to her studying. “Firstly, you know Remy’s a black hole to my powers, and secondly, out of respect for Rogue, I’m not condoning your little mission. So you’ll just have to find him yourself.”

So he was on his own. Fine. 

He was around somewhere, Scott was sure of it. X-Force was currently on standby for some secret whatever they were running, so it’s not like LeBeau would have gone far; not when his team may have to leave at the drop of a hat.

He hadn’t been in the kitchen; that would have been the most obvious place. The man spent almost as much time cooking as he did in the Danger Room, though Scott had to admit, the nights Remy made dinner were some of the best.

But that didn’t matter right now, what mattered was the fact that LeBeau had allegedly taken Rogue on a date last week.

A date. Seriously?

Rogue was his friend, had been for a long time. He always thought she could tell him anything, but this...when had this even happened? 

Yeah, he knew Rogue and Remy started hanging out about a month or so after the latter arrived at the institute, and had been doing so for the last year, but it was platonic as far as he was aware - when the hell had things gotten romantic?!

He had to be taking advantage of her, there’s no way she would willingly go out with a guy who manipulated her like LeBeau had. A challenge, that had to be it...winning over the untouchable, only to drop her once he got what he wanted...that had to be it.

Checking the media room, the library, and even going down to the Danger Room proved futile. The longer it took to find him, the more irritated Scott became. 

“It’s like he’s doing this on purpose,” he muttered to himself. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He and Remy had clashed during training more than once. To be fair, Remy wasn’t part of his team, so his reluctance to take orders from Scott when the two squads trained together wasn’t too surprising. 

Finally, he found Remy. And Rogue as well. In the garage of all places.

They were clearly too focused on each other to even notice him, so Scott took a moment to observe them unseen. They were chatting; Remy was gathering tools while Rogue, in full uniform, sat on the workbench, her jacket and communicator beside her. Scott frowned. She wasn’t the type to sit around and watch a guy fix something. That was more Kitty’s thing.

“Don’t you have a session to help run?” Remy asked her, a laugh in his voice. 

“Yes, but not for a half hour, so I can sit here and annoy you for at least a few more minutes,” she replied, a smirk gracing her face. 

“You never annoy me,” he smiled at her.

“Oh really?” She snatched one of the sockets he had set out. “How about now?”

Remy went to grab it, but she held it out of his reach. “You really wanna play keep-away right now?”

“Come and get it, swamp rat,” she said, holding the socket back and above her head.

Scott stared at the scene, dumbfounded. Was she...flirting with him?

Remy moved to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. He slid one hand up her thigh to her hip, then up her side, following her arm and up to her hand holding the socket. He leaned in close to her face. “If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask,” he murmured, barely loud enough for Scott to hear. 

“My way’s more fun,” she said, lightly pressing her mouth against his. How the hell were they touching?

Remy brought her arm down with his. “Can I have it back now, _chere_?”

“Mmmmm, one more, then I gotta go.” She waited for him to kiss her this time, which he did, full on and over before it really began.

Scott was starting to feel like a voyeur. Time to announce his presence.

“Oh, hey you two,” he said nonchalantly as he entered the garage, heading towards his car. “Didn’t know anyone was in here.”

Remy moved away from Rogue, his hand lingering on her knee before pulling away completely. “Summers.”

“Hi Scott,” Rogue said as she hopped off the workbench before gathering her stuff. She turned to Remy and tossed him the socket. “I’ll see you later?”

Remy caught it and nodded. “Kick all kinds of ass in there.”

“You bet I will,” she said making her way out of the garage. “Bye Scott.”

Scott watched Remy watch Rogue walk away, a rather dopey grin on his face. Without the distraction of Rogue, Remy shook his head, gathered up his tools and headed to his motorcycle. 

Might as well dive right in. “We need to have a chat, Remy.”

Remy’s shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. “You mind if I change the air filter while you talk at me? I dunno when I’ll have another chance.”

Scott nodded his assent and ignored the ‘at me’ jab. “What are your intentions with Rogue?”

Remy got to work on his bike. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“She’s an important member of my team,” Scott replied. “Her well-being is important to me and everyone else.”

“So you’re only havin’ this talk as her team leader? Thought you two were friends?” Remy snarked back.

“We are. That’s the main reason I’m here. I’m looking out for my friend.”

“The friend you’ve barely spent any time with outside of trainin’ and missions?” Remy asked over his shoulder, going on the offensive.

Scott bristled at that. It had been a while since he and Roge had hung out, but that wasn’t the issue here. “We’re not talking about me right now, we’re talking about you and your… relationship with Rogue.”

Remy snorted. “Lemme guess? I’m a total bastard and I’m not good enough for her, and I better not hurt her or else you’ll kill me where I stand? That about sum it up?”65

Scott stared at the man. That actually did sum it up. “You came up with that awfully quick. Cross your mind already?”

Remy rolled his eyes. “You think you’re the first to attempt to ‘have a talk’ with me about this?” He turned his attention back to the bike. “Her adopted brother and her father figure already gave me the business, plus her best friend. You think you got anythin’ to say I ain’t heard already this week?”

He wasn’t too surprised that Kurt, Logan, and Kitty had already talked to Remy. “You understand our concern then?” 

“I don’t have to justify anythin’ to you, shades,” Remy said, pulling out the old filter and shaking the dust out. “Rogue is a grown woman that can make her own decisions. I respect that. Why don’t you?”

“She’s been hurt a lot in her life, she doesn’t need yet another person _using_ her.” It was a cheap shot, Scott knew, but Remy was really getting on his nerves.

“You really think so little of her? That she’s some weak-willed little girl that doesn’t know her own mind? Do you know her at all?” Remy shot back as he put the new filter in. 

“I don’t think little of her! I think the world of her! Most people wouldn’t be able to come back from half the things she’s endured! She’s one of the strongest people I know!” Scott all but shouted.

“Ever think you should tell her all that?” Remy asked calmly as he finished his work.

Scott was sure he had a stunned look on his face, not that anyone else would be able to tell. Rogue knew what he thought of her… didn’t she?

Remy got up off the floor, wiping the grease from his hands with a rag. 

“I know you’ve been friends with her a long time. All of you, longer than I have. I came along in a way that, lookin’ back, I’m not overly proud of, but I am workin’ every day to make up for that.” He gathered up his tools. “She means a lot to me, Scott. More than anyone ever has, if I’m bein’ honest. And to be fair, her opinion is the only one I really care about in this case.”

Scott stared at Remy as he cleaned up. Not only had that been the most Remy had ever said to him at once, he had a feeling he meant every last one of them.

“Well, then I suppose I have no choice but to trust her judgement.” Scott acquiesced. One thing was nagging at him though. “How are you able to touch her?”

Remy smirked at him. “So you were watching, huh?”

Scott felt his face heat up. “I didn’t… I wasn’t… hey, shut up!”

Remy laughed. “I don’t kiss and tell, Scotty. You want details, you’ll have to ask Rogue.” Done with clean up, he made his way to the door leading to the house. “Good talk, we’ll hafta do it again sometime.”

“Like quarter past never?” Scott retorted, following him.

Remy chuckled. “Do me a favour?”

“What’s that?”

“We’re headin’ out day after tomorrow, be gone for a couple weeks minimum,” Remy rubbed the back of his head. “Make some time to hang out with Rogue outside the Danger Room while I’m gone? She knows you got a lot on your plate, but I know she’d appreciate it.”

The surprise on his face must have been obvious because the next thing Scott knew, Remy was laughing at him.

“I gotta start dinner, gonna be some hungry kids stampedin’ up those stairs after Rogue and Hank put ‘em through the ringer. Catch ya later.”

Scott gave a little wave. “Yeah, later.” He made his way into the foyer, so lost in thought he didn’t even notice his girlfriend come up behind him.

“Hey handsome,” Jean said against his ear. “How’d your little mission go?”

Scott gave her a sardonic little grin. “About as well as you said it would.”

“Hmmm, imagine that,” she said as she moved around to stand before him. “She will be fine, Scott. He’s good for her, believe it or not.”

He made a sound of acknowledgment, not ready to believe that just yet.

“Maybe you and Rogue could do a movie night this week? That’d be fun for you.” Jean suggested.

“Were you eavesdropping, Ms. Grey?” Scott asked teasingly.

“I’m offended you’d even suggest such a thing, Mr. Summers,” Jean replied with a smile. 

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was going to attempt to have a little talk with Remy about his intentions with Rogue… why not Scott?  
> Check the reading list on my profile to see where this fic falls in the timeline. Thanks for reading!


End file.
